Story Time
by Lottie1122
Summary: Tell me a story Nanna," Who would think Lily's childhood story would on day become her fate. A belife that skips a genaration. Not the best summary, worth a look, and review.
1. Tell me a story Nana,

**Hello people of earth, do not be alarmed by what you are about to read. This story is from the people of Underworld. **

**Ok, now a normal greeting. Hey guys, this is my first Alice in Wonderland fic, so don't rip me to shreds. I don't own any characters, God dammit, but I do own OC's. **

**Please tell me what you think, good and bad criticism, thanks.**

**********

Chapter 1: Tell me a story Nana.

"Tell me a story Nana," I asked my granny, who was putting me to bed.

"Alright, but only a quick one sweetie," She said, kissing my cheek and sitting on the chair next to my bed. I loved Nana's stories, but there was only one I wanted to hear. She knew which one I wanted, so I didn't have to ask.

"Now, there was a girl called Alice," she Began in her story telling voice, which made everything seem magical, "Alice had always had nightmares. They were about a place she called Wonderland. One day Alice was going to a garden party. She was meeting a man called Hamish, with a big nose and Ginger hair. She didn't like Hamish, but her mother wanted her to marry him, and she wanted to please her mother. She danced with Hamish, and then talked to his mother. While talking to his snobby mother she saw something in the white rose bushes that looked like a rabbit in a waist coat. She wanted to follow it but Hamish's mother took her back to the garden, where in front of lots of important people, Hamish asked poor Alice to marry him. She didn't want to, but was afraid to say no."

"Oh, she didn't say yes did she Nana," I gasped, even though I knew the story.

"Wait and see dear," said Nana kindly, before carrying on. "She thought about it, and then she saw the rabbit. 'I'm sorry, but I have to think it over,' she said to Hamish and ran after the rabbit. She followed it through the garden and saw it disappear down a hole. 'White Rabbit,' she called down the hole, but she lost her hand grips and fell!"

"No," I gasped, my little 6 year old mind fast forwarding to every bit of the story I knew so well.

"Yes," said Nana, "She fell and she fell and she fell and she saw strange things while she was falling. Then after what seemed like forever-"

"Mum, time for you and dad to go," called mum from downstairs. Nana made to get up.

"No Nana, tell the rest of the story," I begged.

"Not now my little radish," she sighed, "you just have to make the rest up yourself."

I rolled over in my warm bed.

"Night Nana," I whispered.

"Night Radish," she whispered before leaving the room. I fell asleep.


	2. Blue Racoons and typewriters,

**Yay, another chapter from the weird and wonderful world of Underland (I wish.) Has anyone ever noticed that blue racoons are not that common, especially those ones who can type well, anyone... no...? Right on with the next subject!**

**The last chappy was a bit short; this one is longer... thankfully. **

**R&R, let's get on with it. **

**************

Chapter 2: Put two and two together, what do you get? Four!

14 years later.

Falling... Falling... Falling... 'Why the hell am I falling?' I asked myself as I fell down a hole, I was whizzing past all sorts of things. 'Is that a Racoon on a type writer?" I asked myself, yes, as you may have guessed I was easily distracted, even in dreams. I was used to this dream now, as I had it every night. Prod... Prod...something was poking me in the side, but when I looked I saw nothing... Odd.

"Lily, Lily," said a disembodied voice, coming with another sharp prod, which, if you don't mind me saying, really hurt.

"Lily, Wake up!" said the voice and then came a force like someone punching me in the arm... did this person hate me. I opened my eyes. I wasn't falling anymore. Instead I was sitting in the back of a car looking up at the face of my friend Rose. Her finger was raised at me, threatening to prod me. I put two and two together and got... four. What is that saying going on about, I asked myself in my little blonde mind, before actually putting two and two together and getting... wait, she was the one who prodded me, ahhh, got it now.

"Hate to break through your ever so sweet dreams, but we're here," said Rose, getting out of the car.

"Believe me Rose, my dreams are anything but sweet," I sighed, and followed her out of the car.

Now, you may not think it from what my mental babble is like but I m a straight forward person, almost no nonsense, but some is allowed in my mind. I work hard at college and have always done well. I have never really done anything wacky, and don't look like anything special. My face is ordinary, grey eyes, normal shape, straight nose, normal lips, pale complexion, normal height and weight, ordinary, that's me. My hair is the only thing about me a little out there, because its silver-blonde, not that I'm complaining about it.

"C'mon lily, where's your head today?" called Rose before disappearing to the outer hall of my house.

Hanging out with Rose didn't help either, since she was one of the prettiest people I know, (and believe me, I know a lot of people.)Her hair was long golden locks, falling halfway down her back, a nice length, unlike me waist length hair. Her eyes were a startling blue and her lips a lovely pinkish colour. She could tan when she wanted and never looked bad, even if she had just rolled out of bed. She was tall and slim. She got all the boys and was basically what every girl wanted to be. Standing next to her was like the ugly duckling (me) standing next to a white stallion (Rose).

"Hurry up," came her annoyed voice from inside my house. It had always been like this as long as I could remember, us being friends I mean. We were like sisters. Her mother had died when she was in year 6 and her dad travelled a lot, so she came to live with us, and that just brought us even closer.

I walked from the sticky, humid weather into the cool exterior of the outer hall of my house. Ok, that was a little of an understatement saying that this building was a house. It was huge; it had 3 floors and huge rooms. I had no other way to describe it though than home. The outer hall was like it had always been, furnished in dark wood and white walls with the lights in the centre of the ceiling, and red embroider sofas around the fireplace, which thankfully, was not light, otherwise we would all have melted.

"MUM!" I called as I saw my mother come through the swinging wood doors. I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hello sweetie," she said hugging me back. She gave Rose a hug as well and faced both of us. "My, it seems you both get prettier and prettier each time I see you," she exclaimed, taking a good look at both young adults. I could tell she was trying hard to keep a strong face in front of us, but I could see past the mask, she was sad. Not that we were home, she was sad that we were home with no Nana to greet us. To be honest, I was upset to, that there was no one here to call me radish, or anything like that. No one really knew about her pet name for me, and now no one ever would, it would be our secret.

"Oh, Rose, that's so nice," said mum, bringing me back from the clear past into the misty present, only to look into the foggy future. Rose had just handed Mum her present. It was lovely, a small jewellery box with her name, Patricia, engraved on it. I rummaged in a few bags and found my present. It was a tree, its silver bound branches reaching for the sky, its golden leaves spreading out, creating little shadows on the floor. I could tell by Mum's speechlessness that she was pleased. She surprised us both with another huge hug.

"Thank you," she breathed, holding her gifts. "Now, you two better unpack, then you can do what you want."

We ran up the main stairs and into our rooms on the balcony, unpacked, and relaxed.

**********

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was I was being shouted. I got up of my bed (yes, I had fallen asleep) and gave myself a look in the mirror. Ugh, not a pretty sight, my hair was messy and my eyes were full of sleep. I brushed my hair quickly, grabbed my sunglasses and ran down to the hall.

"Finally Lily, I was wondering if you had gone deaf," said Mum, but not cruelly.

In the hall were 3 people, (not including myself) Mum, Rose and a man whom I don't think I had met before.

"Lily, Rose, this is Mr. Laking. He is a very good barrister and has come to ask if you will work for him. He has a business in London and New York, and is now looking for some new people to work quite high up in law," Mum introduced the man, who was in his late forties, had brown hair and a kind face.

"Hello Ladies," said Mr. Laking shaking each our hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You to," I replied.

"Now, as your mother said, I have a big business and have had many people come through it, but I have heard of you two from your colleges and have never heard such excellent reports. You seem to be very serious about what you do and I would love to give you both jobs in my company, which will be well paid for of course," said Mr. Laking, making Rose speechless and me stunned.

"Great, that would be amazing; we would love to know more about this," I said on behalf of Rose and I, "Shall we talk in the study. We all walked into my father's study and began to talk business, me jotting things down now and again. All in all it sounded like a good solid offer on which both me and Rose could build on, but we said we'd have to think about it and discuss it later on, but we'd get back to him.

After Mr. Laking left, both I and Rose headed to our rooms, tired from all this negotiating and wanting sleep, there would be plenty of time to discuss things in the weeks to come.

*********

**You like? You don't like? Please make sure to R&R to tell me, all comments are welcome, but make them too harsh and I'll send you bad dreams. **

**Love you all lots, **

**Lottie a.k.a Gary...xx**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Hello again my pretty friends, we have come back have we, to a story that will make no sense and all the sense in the world at the same time. At the moment I am writing this, doing my tattoo homework and eating cake icing all at the same time in my locker room, The Dungeons!!! I do love my nonsense, anyway, on with the show.**

*************

Chapter 3: Hide-and-seek.

It had been a while since we had come home, spending most our time in the gardens and library. That was the best thing about living in a huge house; the grounds were huge as well. I loved to be outside, just reading or writing, sometimes just doing nothing, relaxing from all the stress of life. At the moment I was sitting under the great oak tree, reading a book from the library. The sun was beating down, making animals come out and enjoy the sunshine; there was no way you could ever stay inside on a day like this. I burned easily, but in the shade of this tree, there was no way it could burn me, but the heat was at full affect.

I read for quite a while, before hearing someone approaching. I looked up to see Rose coming over; she had been sunbathing over near the lake, one of my favourite places in the whole grounds. She tanned better than I did so we had gone our separates ways for today.

"Hey Lil's, you know what we haven't done yet," she said, coming and sitting under the tree next to me.

"What?" I said, half in the book half out.

"Played Hide-and-seek, you know, we always play it every year, it may be the last time we come here, you know, since the offer, we have to do it one last time," she said, a little lamely.

"That sounded wrong you know," I pointed out, getting up from under the tree, "Ok, for old times' sake, I'll be on first."

Rose ran away like a little excited child while I faced the tree and began to count to a hundred. It really was hot today, maybe we should go for a swim later in the lake.

"9, 10,11..." I counted.

We could also go shopping if we wanted; maybe to Harrogate and get some Jack wills stuff.

"...15, 16, 17..."

We could do anything, but it would only be for this summer, then we might be going to London to work for Mr. Laking. I wished we didn't have to grow up so fast, we could stay young forever, like this age forever. I remembered when me and Rose would play these games and pretend we were in other worlds, and have so much fun here.

"... 100!"

I turned around and began to run to Roses hiding place, she always hid near the white rose bushes, right under the bush, as she had since we were young. I wondered if she could still fit under the bush, but went to look anyway.

"Rose... Rose... I wonder where she could be," I called out in a fake voice as I get to the rose bushes. I glanced under all of them, even though I knew she would be under the 6th on the left.

"Well, I don't think I can see her here," I sighed as I stopped at the 6th bush on the left. I hearda little girlish giggle and slowly crouched down to see Rose hiding under the bush.

"FOUND YOU!" I yelled in her ear.

"I know," she laughed, as we always did when found, "let me get up."

She stood and looked around, before turning and beginning to count. I raced from the rose bushes and to the normal hiding place for me, under the horse chestnut tree, next to the lake. It took quite a while to run there, but was worth it, for I could sit for a good ten minutes while Rose walked over to find me. I ran round the edge of the lake, splashing my feet in the shallows. It was a lovely felling, being back here, it made me feel 6 yrs old again, when Nana was alive and so was Grandpa Joe, but times change.

I ran round behind my giant tree, spinning quickly so I could see where Rose was, even though I already knew she would be nowhere in sight since she was such a slow runner, and she never ran which meant she was an even slower walker.

I stepped back a few steps, hiding completely out of sight behind the tree. I took one more step back and found no ground beneath me, I wobbled a little, my heart in my mouth, then fell.

**********

**You Like? You don't like? Tell me, I beg you... I have to say though, I have had lots of people adding me to alert but no one reviewing, so, if you read, add and don't review I WILL name names... but I'm too sweet so I won't this chapter...thank you.**

**Lottie out...xx**


	4. Down and Up and Down and Out

**Helloooo, anyone there... I don't like talking to myself... **_**But you're talking to yourself now so you don't like what you're doing now, do you...**_** Great, now I'm confused, don't burden the lovely readers with your annoying babble...**_**How dare you call me annoying babble, I resent that, in fact I th...**_** Oh shut up.**

**I apologise for my little voice, it's annoying. Anyway, the last chappy was very short but now im in wonderland things can get more interesting, but remember REVIEW, otherwise things don't happen... e.g.: writing.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**************

Chapter 4: Down... up...down...through.

Falling, falling, losing light, all the time losing light, my eyes were so focused on the light that I wasn't seeing the things around me. The light was gone and all I felt now was panic, running through me faster the Husain Bolt in a sprinting race. I closed my eyes and told myself to wake up, that this was my dream again, not working. I pinched myself,

"OW!" I gasped, that really hurt.

Only now did I see what was floating around me, was that... no it couldn't be, a Blue Racoon on a typewriter, now I knew I was in a dream, there was no such thing, and I had had a dream with one in before. I let myself fall, not quite calmly, for I dreaded to think what would happen when this never ending fall came to a stop.

The sights I saw on the way down were amazing though, a rabbit running after a fox, a penguin flying in circles after the flying fish, a herd of cows jumping over moons... I looked around again, and then up, only to see a huge armchair about to fall on me... now this really made me panic, nothing like this was going to happen in a dream, so once again, I pinched myself, and again no use.

I fell some more, seeing only the things dreamers can see, and the realised that I could see something getting far too close for comfort, the floor. With the speed I was going, I was either going to go splat and never walk again, or go straight through the floor into god knows what. It seemed Gravity chose the latter option, and didn't listen to my screaming as I crashed through the floor with a almighty crash and hit something else with unsurprising force. I hadn't seen what I had fallen on, but I can tell you it hurt.

I opened my eyes to only see my silver blonde hair hanging in front of my face, again, this only convinced me even more that I was dreaming, for this was completely out of the ordinary. Suddenly I began to fall, so I closed my eyes tight shut and wished I was awake, I landed with a thump and sat up again. Great, I was now sitting uselessly on the floor.

I looked around at the circular room I was in, and saw something that pleased me, doors, great, a door out of this place. I got up quickly and ran to the first door, dammit, locked. I tried the next door, which looked like the door to our library at home, dammit, again, locked. I went to the next one, and the next, and the next, but all were locked. I sighed and slumped down against the wall, this just couldn't get any worse could it. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and said to myself, 'Wake up, this is a dream, Wake up!' I opened my eyes again, still in the room, but it was different, in the centre was a table, wood with a glass top. I glanced around, nothing else had changed, I walked over to find a key smiling up at me. I don't mean, I was happy to see the key, I mean it had a face and was smiling at me. I picked it up, my fingers well away from its mouth so it couldn't bite me. I put it in the first door and turned it, the key gave a high pitched squeal, making me jump and drop it on the floor. I was guessing that this meant it was not the right door. I tried it in the next, and again the squeal came from its tiny mouth. I tried every one of the doors and never got a non-squealer, as I had decided to call them. I sighed again (I had been doing a lot of it in this room,) and turned to see a curtain. I pulled the red material back and saw a very small door. Well, it couldn't hurt to give it a try, even though there was no way in a month of Sundays I could ever fit through this door. I prepared myself to hear a squeal, but none came, instead, it smiled and the ting door swung open. Great, how was I going to fit through there?

I went back over to the table and put the key down next to the bottle. Hang on... there was definitely no bottle there before! I picked it up and read the small label on it...It read drink me. Well, there was nothing strange about that, I mean, who in the right mind would drink something that said drink me, the worst that could happen is it would kill you, but this was just a dream, so if I died, I woke up. I now had a great plan, drink the stuff, hope it killed me and wake up. Yep, great plan. I chugged the stuff down as fast as I could, it tasted foul. (I pushed the thought to the back of my mind telling me that I could not taste in dreams.) I put the bottle down and closed my eyes, no, not dead yet... or awake for that matter. I opened my eyes again and stood, then noticed something, I was getting smaller, or everything was getting bigger. The table was now ten times bigger than me. I sighed, again, now what. I looked at myself...hang one, I was small enough t fit through the door now. I ran over to the tiny door, or well, now the normal sized door, previously the tiny door, to find... it locked. I ran over to the table to get the key.

The Key just had to be on the table didn't it, the only place I couldn't reach. I sat and huffed at the bottom of the table. Now I was truly stuck. I looked around for another key... or tiny door. I didn't mind which. I glanced to my right and had to do a double take. There was a little me sized box, with a little square of what looked like chocolate cake. Yum, I thought, I hope there's cyanide in it, then I might just wake up from this wacky dream. I took a nice big mouthful of cake and dropped it on the floor. I was now beginning to grow... Yay, big enough to reach the table... wait I'm not stopping... I was growing and growing. I felt my head hit the ceiling and decided that I may have eaten to much cake, never mind, I could sort this.

I picked up the grinning key and the bottle, raised the shrinking potion to my lips and drank. Again it tasted foul, (still ignoring the voice in the head,) and I felt myself getting smaller. I kept tight hold of the key, and once I was fully shrunk, ran to the mini door. It opened and I ran out of the room, and decided never to go back there again.

Now I was out of the room and well away from the door I looked around, and was not happy with what I saw.

**********

**You Like? You don't like? Ok people, I have done 2 chappy's in the last like hour, so you better review... thank you all again.**

**Lottie out...xx**


	5. MUSHROOMS!

**Hello my favourite readers in the world... greetings from the mad on called Johnny a.k.a. ME!! (not my real name of course, but everyone knows me as Johnny, but I go to an all girls school, no exceptions.) Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I am pleased. There may be no more chapters for a little while because I'm going skiing with Alan Rickman. Can't wait.**

**Spaghetti Spaghotti, any way, on with the show:**

**************

Chapter 5

No, I did not like what I saw at all. In fact, what I saw was the one thing I had never wanted to see in all my life. It was such a repulsive sight that I had to go to one side and throw up all that cake and liquid that had been sitting heavily in my stomach.

Once everything had been thrown up could I again face the... things. You want to know what I saw did you. Well, I saw mushrooms, yes, that's right, mushrooms, and lots of them. I know, I threw up and made a fuss over **mushrooms!?! **Well, I had always hated mushrooms, and these ones were bigger than me by some plus some more of that some. They were HUGE! At least 50 feet tall, which meant when I was back to my normal height, well, they were still HUGE! And they were all different colours, not the ones which were white and you could eat, and not even the weird ones you couldn't.

There were: pink ones, yellow ones, green ones, blue ones, purple ones, orange ones, red ones, silver ones, gold ones, black ones... (Mental Breath,)... Lilac ones, maroon ones, ruby ones, dark green ones, light green ones, tangerine ones, cream ones, salmon ones, crystal ones and some which looked oddly transparent. Now there were: Stripy ones checked ones, dotty ones, criss-crossed ones, glittery ones, splashes of paint on some, and some that looked like jewels. Now this was a lot to take in, and my head was hurting from all the funny colours. I sat down and looked at them, then closed my eyes tight, 'Wake up, please wake up,' I pleaded with myself, but no use, my subconscious would not shift from this abnormal world.

I got up again, for no reason what so ever, and began to walk on the trodden path through the mushroom forest, as I had decided to call it. I wish I had someone to talk to, in this weird and wonderful place, as it was beginning to get dark and cold, and all I was wearing were a pair of denim shorts, ripped in various places, a red Jack Wills t-shirt which was thin for heat, and some sneakers, the only other thing I had were my sunglasses, but believe me, that was nothing to be proud of. They couldn't even be counted in style factor. I had them on top of my head, but they looked like the 3-D glasses you got at cinemas, not as cool as they sounded at first.

I kept walking, hoping to drop down another hole and wake up, or fall flat on my face and wake up, or have something large charge into me and wake me up or... well, just something that would make me wake up. No such luck. I began to walk, and walked some more, and walked and walked and walked, until I had walked for what felt like hours. I heard a voice, not a friendly voice but a voice at that. It seemed to be talking to something with great spite, I couldn't make out the words but the tone told me everything I needed to know. As I got closer I began to catch snippets of conversation.

"...Never again..."

"...But I didn't..."

Something began to plea, but nothing could be done, the creature seemed set on punishing the thing it was talking to.

"Look, you stole from me, and therefore you now belong to me, it's how things work around here," said the spiteful voice. 'Ye,' I thought 'the way things work around here is odd.'

"I stole nothing, and what do you think the queen would say if I told her you were saying these things, and doing these things!" squeaked the voice. The other voice was silent and I got close enough to see the figures, one was a small frog, who looked terrified, and the other was, well, I wasn't quite sure. It looked human enough, male in fact, but it had a huge, and I mean huge, nose.

"I do not serve your queen, nor anyone else's, I am my own ruler," said the rather rude man, who was very up his own.

"Well, she'll have you," squeaked the poor frog, losing the battle. I felt sorry for the talking animal and wished I could do something, but what could I do, I mean, I couldn't even wake myself up, I wasn't going to be saving any poor little fellow now was I.

Suddenly I had an idea. Well, it was more a segment of a thought, but it was all I had. I could sneak away and find someone more friendly.

"_Yes, amazing plan, run away and act the coward," _Scolded the voice in my head, which I had been ignoring until now.

"Oh piss off," I told it, not realising I had spoken out loud. The man with the large nose turned my way and began to walk towards the mushroom I was hiding behind. Before I could run away he had me and pulled me from my hiding place. I hid my face behind my hair.

"Who are you?"

**********

**Arghhh, another cliffy, now who hates me. Anyway, what do you think will happen to Lily, have a guess while reviewing?**

**Johnny out...xx**


	6. Save me!

**Hello, pretty readers, I am happy to say that at school we have just started yr8 gardens and believe me... BORING!!! Anyway, I think we need a long chapter since all my others have been a little short, but I wanted cliffies. **

**Shall we get on with it then...x**

**************

Chapter 6. Save me.

I didn't answer the question, so he got impatient and asked again,

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I still didn't answer. His breath stank of something that I couldn't quite place, but it made me gag. I hid my face even further in my hair, hoping to evade being seen.

"I think I need to see your face to know who you are," said Big Nose, as if he had read my thoughts. He lifted my hair out of my face roughly and pulled my head back. I looked full on at his ugly face and huge nose, he did something I did not expect. He dropped me and looked on in terror, as if I was going to decapitate him right there. The small frog who I had forgotten was there let out a happy squeal and hopped over to me, then faced the man.

"Do you really want to face the one who defeated the Jabberwocky," he said, hands on his hips and his tiny suit. I stared at him, what was he on about, a what-a-wocky. This was getting to much, I was about to leave this frog to the freak when he turned on his heel and sprinted away. He ran like the hounds of hell were on his tail.

The little frog in the pin striped suit turned to me.

"Thank you so much, I can't believe your back, Alice," said the business frog, hugging me, since I was still tiny.

"Ermm, my names not Alice," I said, pushing him off me. I wondered who Alice was, but then again, I didn't need to know, I would wake up and forget all about this as soon as I could. Time for another pinch... OW... still not working.

"What do you mean Alice, your hair is a little different, but you look exactly the same," said the little frog, hopping around happily. I glanced around, hoping to find something to do or somewhere to go, this was getting confusing. I glanced around again, and saw a little space in the mushrooms. I tip -toed away as the frog began to dance. I got about as far as the smallest mushroom before I heard something running at the clearing. In fact it was worse than something, it was two something's. I backed up and hid behind the frog, like a complete coward, as my little voice told me. A frog was not much protection.

The things hurdled through the jungle of multi-coloured mushrooms towards us. I hid even further behind the frog even more, but he seemed to be welcoming the avalanche of things. They came so close to the clearing... so close now... any moment I would be squashed...right about...Suddenly the things stopped in front of us, and I opened my eyes. Standing in front of us were two identical twins, wearing black and white stripped t-shirts and black trousers held up with braces. The thing that really had me speechless though was their weight; they were very, very, very fat. I don't just mean a little overweight, I mean overly obese. They had chins on their chins chins. It was very odd.

"Did we..."

"...hear you say..."

"...Alice was..."

"...back!"

They said, both ending the statement. The frog moved out of the way leaving me in full view. I stared up at the two huge boys, wondering how they got that fat, which I knew was very rude, since they had done nothing rude to me.

"ALICE!" they both cried, picking me up and hugging me tightly, practically squashing me in their huge arms. Once they had put me down did I protest.

"I am not Alice, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not who you think I am," I yelled at the fat boys and the frog. I hated being taken for someone else, everyone in my family thought I looked exactly like my nana's nana, who had died many, many years previous. I couldn't remember her name but I still didn't like it.

"But, I know your Alice..."

"...You look like Alice, you act like Alice," Said the twins.

I stared at them, completely dumbstruck. How could someone, after being told you're not that person, insist that you are, what kind of bozo would do that anyway.

"She doesn't remember," stated the frog sadly, "We need someone to make her remember."

I glared at him, I wasn't this Alice person, whoever that was and I wasn't going to see the person who would try and make me remember something I never did, or be someone who I wasn't, and never will be.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded in some sort of agreement.

"The Mad Hatter," they said in unison.

**********

**You like? You don't like? Please tell me, I'm sorry but there may be no more chappy's for a while because I'm going skiing and there will be no computer.... NOOOO... anyway, please R&R.**


End file.
